supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Montague
Alex Gregory la Chiante de Montague (born 26 November 1988) is a demigod son of Athena, and an affiliate and former resident of Camp Half-Blood, together with his twin sister Katherine. Katherine, along with Greg, is set to make an appearance in Supernatural: Beyond Boundaries. History Early Life Greg lived a normal, yet somewhat incomplete childhood in the United Kingdom, before he and his father, Stephen Montague, moved to Massachusetts due to certain circumstances. At school, he showcased extreme intelligence surpassing children of his age, ending up in him being found fancy by one of his teachers. This led to their closeness, as the other continued to educate him with Greek mythology. When he was fifteen, he, along with his classmates named Thea, Simon, and France were chased by hellhounds (the Greek version), prompting a pair of strangers to rescue them, named Riu and Ken. The group were eventually taken to Camp Half Blood where Greg was claimed to be a son of Athena, and finally met his twin sister, Katherine for the very first time. Their life was then composed of quests and dangerous troubles, until they were old enough to no longer need camp's protection and live on their own, although, he and his sister, like many others, continued to keep their connection with camp and remain affiliates. He has a girlfriend, a child of Aphrodite named Scarlett Gray. Supernatural: Beyond Boundaries Demigods and hunters stumbled into one another during one of the cases regarding dead people's resurrection somewhere in New York. After Dean and company's discovery that it was done by a magical item named Rod of Asclepius. They then sought to destroy the item to stop the further distortion of the Life and Death's balance, but their plan was foiled when two strangers came to ambush them. After the heated fight had subsided, with Dean's side winning the battle, both teams find that the rod had already been stolen. The pair then introduced themselves to be Katherine and Greg Montague, tasked by Camp Half-Blood to retrieve the staff and return it to the minor god of healing Asclepius. Katherine requests the hunters' help, as completing the task would be quite difficult with all the lackeys the rod had resurrected. Fate weaves their second meeting when Athena and Dean were out hunting (because Sam was incapacitated), they were chased by a "horse-gone-rampage" into the deep and uncharted areas of the Long Island Central Pine Barrens. By luck, they were saved by Katherine and Greg once again, who were alarmed by the sudden forest fire that appeared. Seeing that they were wounded, the pair of hunters were taken to Camp Half-Blood, where they eventually recognized an organization set to deal with the Greek supernatural and formed an alliance. Appearance Greg and Katherine are fraternal twins, and they share very little in terms of appearance, these being the blond hair and grey eyes, which every other children of Athena has. Greg's hair reaches the nape of his neck, his bangs sometimes gelled up or laid down. He always has his trusted Celestial Bronze sword on his back, which appears as a large T-square to mortals due to the effects of the Mist. He also drives a silver Nissan Altima, which was bought in 2007. Personality Katherine often calls Greg a snob due to his cold personality, which came to development after him experiencing bullying and smart shaming in school. His pride forces him to do things all on his own, and believing he can finish anything better than anybody else. This fatal flaw of his, though similar, is actually much worse than his sister's, as he never swallows his pride. However, for some reason, Greg warms up to a girl named Thea (who had a crush on him) and their friend Simon (actually a satyr from camp) and would always hand around with them. Despite this, Greg lives his school life in either the library or the science laboratory, finding comfort in books and experiments. At first, he was shown to display disdain towards Katherine for "ruining his perfect life" although they eventually learned to accept the bond they share and had been inseparable since then. Equipment Weapons Greg shares adept swordsmanship with his sister, having been trained by the centaur Chiron. He fights using a sword made of Celestial Bronze, though is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Powers and Abilities *'Zoolingualism' - As a descendant of Poseidon through the Athenian king Theseus, Greg had acquired the ability to understand and speak to any aquatic animal, including fishes, dolphins and the like. *'ADHD' - A common trait of demigods, Greg considers this an asset in the field, as it makes him active and his brain is hard-wired to battle. *'Fighting, Strategy and Battle Skills' - Greg had displayed commendable battle prowess and skills as a strategist, inherited from their mother, Athena. *'Crafts' - Although he doesn't fancy crafting as much as his sister does, Greg has the capability to make use of any material around him and turn it to something useful in the nick of time. Weaknesses *'Celestial bronze and mortal blade' - As half-human and half-god, a demigod can be wounded by weapons forged from either Celestial Bronze and mortal materials. *'Spiders' - He is extremely terrified of spiders, this fear stemming from the rivalry between Athena and Arachne. *'Hubris or Deadly Pride' - His fatal flaw. Greg strongly believes he is the cream of the crop and can do better than anyone, even his sister. Relationships Katherine Montague The twins' relationship started off as rocky, due to their differences in personality and interests, and her jealousy and envy of him as the "lucky one". However, they eventually overcame their differences and their consistent bickering toned down to playful teasing. They started to rely on each other more, standing up for one another. Greg is the 'brain' of their pair. Athena Bonneville Gallery Greg driving.jpg|Greg driving Greg Montague 002.jpg Greg Montague 003.jpg Greg Montague 004.jpg Greg's sword.png|Greg's Celestial Bronze sword Greg's Nissan Altima.jpg|His Nissan Altima, bought in 2007 Trivia *Katherine and Greg originates from the fanon universe of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, playing the same and a wider role as twins of a prophecy. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Yuka Ichinose Category:SPN: BB Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Males